justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Supernatural Adventures in Babysitting
"Supernatural Adventures in Babysitting" is the thirtieth episode of Justice League Action. Summary Klarion the Witch Boy intends to steal a powerful book of magic from a house where Stargirl happens to be the babysitter, but she will need the help of the Justice League to stop his magical villainy. Featuring Story Batman and Stargirl are involved in a fight with some thugs in a warehouse but Batman can see that his colleague is not fully focused. As she checks her smart phone, Stargirl announces that she has a babysitting appointment to meet. Batman seems quite glad for her to go and carries on with the fight. Stargirl flys to the appointed house but knocks on the door in her everyday alias of Courtney. The owner, Mister Anderson, a collector of antiquities, answers the door. He introduces his young son, Timmy, and then leaves to go to an auction. Timmy decides that he wants to play hide-and-seek and runs off leaving Courtney searching for him. At that moment, a window opens and in glides Klarion the Witch Boy with his cat (he calls it something like 'Teegle'). He declares his intention of finding and taking the Magdelene Grimoire. Timmy runs up and asks him to play hide-and-seek, and to get rid of him, Klarion asks him to hide and count to 8000. Once Timmy has gone, the Witch Boy hears Courtney coming and sends the cat to search for the Grimoire while he transforms into a duplicate of Timmy. Courtney finds this Timmy searching amongst books and throwing them around. To distract from the cat that is also there, Timmy says that he is hungry so Courtney takes him to the kitchen. While there, the cat brings in objects for Timmy to see but out of sight of Courtney until the latter eventually spots it with an artifact and chases it. In another room, Courtney corners the cat and tussles with it, knocking a book onto the floor. The fake Timmy arrives and identifies the book as the Grimoire, but when Courtney grabs him, he breaks free and transforms back into Klarion. He picks up the book and casts a spell from it that projects flames at Courtney who dodges out of the room. She then calls Batman in the Batmobile showing him a picture of Klarion, and he tells her he is on his way. Later, Courtney has donned her Stargirl uniform and answers the door to let in Batman accompanied by John Constantine and conducts them to where Klarion is. He is studying the book but is surrounded by a transparent barrier. When Stargirl tries to attack him, the cat briefly changes into a feline girl and steals her staff. Constantine's attempt to pass through the barrier also fails and Klarion responds with a series of spells to open portals that knock the three superheroes about. The real Timmy now appears behind Klarion but, when the latter blasts him away, Constantine is spurred to use a more effective spell that breaks the barrier. As Baterangs fly in his direction, Klarion opens a portal to deflect them and the tentacles of a monster grip Batman and Constantine. As Stargirl goes to hug Timmy, she recovers her staff just as the feline girl springs at her. She knocks the girl aside and levitates the book over to Constantine. Batman stuns the monster with bat-bombs which releases the two heroes but Klarion blasts him with a spell. As a ruse, Constantine hands back the book but then punches Klarion and regains it. Casting a spell, Constantine causes the portal to close with the tentacles dragging in Klarion and the girl. He then casts a final spell to tidy the house. Later, Timmy tells his incredulous father that Batman has given him a smart phone - presumably it is Stargirl's. Also, outside, Batman and Constantine part and the latter conjures a portal to reveal some devilish temptresses and disappears into it. Notes * This episode share many similar theme elements from "The New Batman Adventures" episode ''"The Demon Within" **Both episodes have the appearance of Batman, a kid and the mystic hero. **Both also where heroes have to face against the battle with Klarion. **Both episodes take place at night. * The branding iron that Teekl tried to bring Klarion while disguised as Timmy is the same one Klarion's counterpart used to separate Etrigan from Jason Blood in "''The New Batman Adventures" Episode The Demon Within. *Stargirl and Klarion called John Constantine a "Hobo". Gallery Category:Episodes